


i think i'll let you love me

by thanatopis



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two weeks and Jason has grown restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'll let you love me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is inspired by [this](https://soundcloud.com/ovotypemusic/tinashe-let-you-love-me) song which i listened to while writing this. it's a very good mood setter, if you know what i mean *wink wink nudge nudge*

Jason thinks that he may be in over his head.

It’s a feeling that he always thinks will disappear with time—having Dick Grayson like this, desperate for Jason’s touch and hanging off his every word. Not that Jason doesn’t feel the same overwhelming want—oh god, does he—but Dick is just…

He’s a force of nature if Jason’s ever met one. He’s the eye of a typhoon, the harsh wind of a Kansas tornado, and he’s the crashing waves of a tropical storm against eroding rocks, and Jason just can’t help but find himself caught in it, wanting that rush, needing to feel every inch of his skin come alive when in reality, Jason feels like a walking zombie on most days.

It’s mid-July, the hottest time of the year in Gotham when the alleys start to reek of piss and other unmentionables. Dick’s apartment feels like a hot box when Jason maneuvers himself smoothly through the window. The window wasn’t open, but that’s never stopped Jason before from breaking and entering. He knows Dick’s home; he knows he’s still mad at Jason for the argument they had almost two weeks ago, and he knows Dick is giving him a rather impressive cold shoulder when in all honesty, Jason should be the one mad, not Dick.

That rapist fuck deserved to die and not by a bullet in the head—that had been _merciful_ for what Jason had truly wanted to do to the man. What he should’ve done was kick the sick fuck off of Wayne Tower, only after Jason shot his dick off of course. Maybe if it had been another night, another crime, Jason would’ve let Dick take him to the GCPD and let the men in blue deal with him, but when he saw the man, his demented cruel eyes, and a smile that reminded him a little too much of a certain clown, something inside him snapped.

It was an understatement how pissed Dick had been. Yelling at Jason, shaking him with the lapels of his jacket, trying not to raise his fist against Jason and Jason had let him, for a time, before he shoved at Dick hard and reminded him, yet again, that this is how he worked and if he didn’t like it, he could shove one of his escrima sticks where the sun didn’t shine.

Two weeks later and Jason had had about enough of this shit. Fuck Dick—thinking that he could change him—that just because they fucked on occasion, suddenly Dick had a say in what Jason did.

Jason felt himself frowning, making sure that the heavy thud of his boots was heard wherever Dick was in his shitty apartment. Jason tried not to step on any of his clothes but found the effort useless, there were various articles of clothing thrown everywhere, covering more of the carpeted floor than the actual carpet, but then again, maybe that was a blessing in disguise.

Jason waited, sitting with one his legs propped up on the open window sill as he heard Dick’s resonating footsteps make their way back towards his bedroom. Jason made sure his body was lax, that his smug, crooked grin was in place, hoping that Dick didn’t see the bags under his eyes or how fidgety he felt.

Dick’s bedroom door opened with a _whoosh_ , and Jason’s breath almost caught at the sight of Dick. His own reaction only told Jason how long it had been, how much he ached for this man, how much he needed to touch him and be touched in return.

 _God_ , he hated him.

“Hey Dickiebird, long time no see.” Jason drawled out, taking out a knife and executing various quick finger moves that distracted Jason from the urge of wanting to wring them together. So it was only a bonus when Dick looked at him rather warily, probably realizing just how vulnerable he was in his thin pajama pants with his escrima sticks so very far away.

Jason smiled, slow and deliberate. The brilliance from the moon and city lights behind Jason cast him in an eerie glow, one that made Dick shift uneasily on his feet.

“What? Not happy to see me? I’m hurt.” Jason mock pouted, rising purposely off the ledge and drawing up to his full height. Jason was forever smug that he’d grown taller than Dick—five inches taller to be specific. Jason had been a rather lanky kid, often made fun of by the other boys in school for how small and short he was, though they usually ate their words when Jason came running, his fury enough to make up for his below average body. He didn’t have that problem anymore.

The shadow he cast was long and intimating, made only more so by the jagged knife he twirled in his grip, and Jason watched as Dick watched him. Jason laughed as he put the knife back in his holster after a tense moment, easing Dick’s anxiety by not making a move to get closer to him, yet. Despite their moments of…comradery, Dick and Jason were still on the opposite sides of the law and of the moral spectrum. Sometimes Jason needed to remind himself of that, and he suspected so did Dick. 

Jason saw the slow rise of Dick’s bare chest, the controlled ease of it. Learned and practiced, probably almost like second nature to Dick now.

“What are you doing here?” Dick asked, stoic and impersonally cool. He sounded so unlike the usual annoyingly chipper guy Jason knew, no doubt hiding himself because Jason always gave him shit for being so expressive, so open and giving with his feelings. Jason found his jaw clenching, regretting those low blow jabs he had given in the past because when Dick wasn’t Dick, he was trying to be like _him_ and Jason couldn’t fucking stand that.

He held his hands out, showing Dick he was unarmed before taking a step closer.

“What? I can’t pay a visit to see my favorite pain in the ass?”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest, steeling himself but not moving away. He looked unsure.

“Not when said ‘pain in the ass’, doesn’t want to see you.”

Jason bit his bottom lip into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the plump softness, humming thoughtfully as he considered Dick. “Hmm, you don’t mean that.”

Jason's boots sounded loudly between them with each step taken, like a countdown to a ticking time bomb, and Jason supposed that was an accurate enough description for his relationship with Dick Grayson.

Dick looked like he either wanted to bolt or punch Jason but he stood there, stock still, regarding Jason with those intensely bright baby blues. Jason tried not to falter under that gaze as he met it directly head on, only standing a foot away from Dick now. His hand rose, slowly and in full view, giving Dick the chance to brush him off as the pad of his thumb caressed softly under his eye, moving down to trace an invisible line along his cheekbone.

His heartbeat sped up when he felt Dick’s telling shiver.

“You don’t mean that at all, do you?” Jason said.

Dick frowned, looking conflicted with himself, “Jason, I don’t—I don’t want to fight with you—”

Jason shrugged, “Then let’s not fight.” He wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist, settling his hands at his hips as he brought Dick into his broad chest. Jason felt Dick’s breath hitch and had to restrain himself from making the same kind of sound at feeling him again this close after so long. Heat, scorching and hot, settled low in Jason’s belly, already feeling his cock pulse heavily in tandem with his heartbeat. Honestly, it was unbelievable— _infuriating_ —what Dick Grayson did to him.

“Talking’s not what I came here to do anyways.” Jason whispered on a low, tempting breath, angling his head to run his lips lightly over Dick’s, loving how his lips automatically parted on a wispy, humid breath, fanning out warmly against Jason’s lips.

“We shouldn’t…”

Jason snorted softly because Dick sure as hell didn’t sound convincing, and it sure as hell wasn’t deterring Jason in the slightest when Dick grabbed at his jacket, pushing them closer together, chests pressing against chests, not that Jason could feel it with his armor in the way, but still it was the intention behind the action that had Jason groaning.

“Oh Dickie, I think we very much _should_.”

Their mouths met like an explosion. Something cataclysmic that tore the very air out of Jason’s lungs as he burned from the inside out. And burn he would for Dick, every part of himself that Dick touched, and he hated how okay he was with that.

His brows furrowed with how passionately they were kissing, loud and wet smacking noise filling the tiny bedroom and Jason couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He tore himself away from Dick’s mouth with a gasp, lips moving towards the underside of his jaw and peppering bites and kisses both as his hands hurriedly untied the drawl string of Dick’s pajama pants and pushed them, along with his underwear off his hips, hands following the movement over Dick’s perfect ass.

Dick clutched at Jason’s shoulders, gasping and panting as he eagerly kicked out of them, and Jason groaned, quickly working off his gloves before the palm of his hand found Dick’s cock and ran it up and down, trapping it against his belly and watching with perverse fascination at the slick that suddenly coated his hand.

“Jason— _Jay_ ,” It amazed Jason how already wrecked Dick sounded, only making him hotter, wanting to see how far he could push Dick towards the breaking point. Jason grabbed him and managed to walk them over towards Dick’s unmade bed, pushing the older man down, watching how those bright blue eyes ignited, urgent with want.

For me, Jason thought wildly.

Working his jacket off his shoulders with sharp, jerky moves, Jason threw the offending piece of clothing somewhere over his head, not bothering to watch where it landed, not when Dick was looking at him like _that_. He roughly grabbed Dick by his ankle, tugging him towards the edge of the bed where he got down on his knees and started stoking him with a sure, steady turn of his wrist.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dick gasped, thighs spreading obscenely wide and rising, no doubt an easy feat for a world class acrobat. Jason licked his lips, alerting to Dick who was watching him with lidded eyes just what he was about to do, smiling crookedly when Dick just about lost it with the implication.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jason breathed, hot, humid air fanning out over the head of Dick’s cock, right before Jason stuck his tongue out and ran the flat of it along the entire pulsing, veiny length, relishing in how Dick’s hips shot up with a shout as he fisted the sheets.

“Jason— _oh god_ —” Dick threw his head back, mouth open wide as he writhed and arched. Jason grabbed solidly at his hips, stilling him as he sank his mouth down over Dick’s cock, slow and excruciating for the man who tried to thrust up into it and whined when he couldn’t.

Jason hummed in amusement, having done this enough times to work up rather quickly to a steady rhythm. He sucked and suctioned, laving his tongue over the underside, absolutely wet and filthy and loving how dirty doing this made him feel. Jason’s cock was straining painfully where it was still enclosed inside his cup, the feeling maddening.

He pulled of when his jaw started to ache, circling Dick’s cock once again and stroking him up into a frenzy. Dick shouted for him, toes coming up to rest on the edge of his bed, allowing him a small amount of leverage to rock his hips.

Jason stared in awe.

“Like getting your cock sucked don’t you, Golden Boy?” Jason said, voice like thunder; low and resinous. “You probably like it when they choke on it too, don’t you? Eyes getting all glassy from how big your cock is, looking up at you like it’s the best damn thing they’ve ever tasted, am I right? Makes you wanna shove it right down their throat, doesn’t it?” Jason added as an afterthought, talking out of his ass now. He never could stop when he got going.

Jason chuckled when Dick moaned something long and torturous, hands coming up to fist in his own hair as he looked down at Jason between his legs.

“F- _uck_ —Jay, baby, _come here_.”

Jason couldn’t resist that particular request. He practically pounced on the bed, sliding his body against Dick’s and grinding against him. Their mouths met and Jason fucked his mouth with his tongue, grabbing Dick’s jaw and angling him whichever way Jason wanted him.

“What are you still doing in all those clothes, Jay? Take them off.” The last part sounded more like an order than a plea and Jason was helpless but to follow it. He nodded his head, unable to voice anything as he rose on his knees and started to go to work on the clasps and buckles that made up his armor, hating how his hands shook. Dick helped, fingers dancing over the belt buckle of Jason’s jeans, dragging the leather through the loops, shoving Jason over and settling on his thighs when he was done to work off the shin guards and his boots.

It took way too long, but when they came together, skin against skin, olive meeting milky tones, Jason groaned, burying his head into the crook of Dick’s shoulder, giving love bites to the places he was allowed to mark up.

Dick arched into it, placing his hand on either side of Jason’s head and rubbing his body sinuously against Jason’s, fitting their cocks together and rolling his hips in a way that had Jason seeing stars. Jason hissed, hands running down Dick’s muscled back, feeling them shift and move powerfully under his palms, following the deep curve of his back, towards his ass where Jason’s hands stayed and squeezed generous handfuls.

“Jesus Jay, you feel so good—so _fucking_ good.” Dick sighed dreamily by his ear, nipping at the lobe only to run his tongue over the sensitive skin soothingly a moment later. Jason shivered.

“I wanna ride you.” Dick suddenly said, kissing at Jason’s cheek before he rose and looked Jason in the eye. He tilted his perfect little head thoughtfully, considering the man under him, “Can I ride you?”

Jason blinked dumbly, wondering if he’d heard right. He barked a loud laugh a second later, grinning wide, “What? You think I’m going to say _no_ to that, pretty boy? Please ride me, oh my fucking god—for the _love_ of god, _please_.” Dick laughed, it was a laugh that involved his whole body and it was beautiful thing to witness. Those laughs very rarely happened now-a-days and Jason thought it was quite a damn shame to be honest, because the world seemed infinitely brighter when Dick did.

“Okay, okay, hold on. Just let me get the stuff.”

Dick stretched for the bottom drawer of his nightstand, taking out a dark blue bottle. Jason rose and quickly took it from his hands, gaging the weight and turned keen eyes onto Dick who was watching him eagerly, licking slowly at his lips.

“Been busy, Dickie?” Jason shook the bottle, popping the lid and getting some on his fingers. He made Dick lay down for his part.

Dick’s eyes narrowed in confusion before he understood what Jason was trying to get at, lips parting on a squawk of a sound. Jason just shrugged, avoiding Dick’s eyes, afraid they’d see into him like they always seemed too.

“I mean, I’m not judging. It’s not like we’re exclusive. You have various needs you need to meet. I get it.” Didn’t mean he fucking liked it, but he said it anyways, tone cool. Dick was quiet and that worried Jason who finally looked down at him, mouth suddenly dry as sandpaper as something the size of a golf ball seemed lodged inside this throat.

Dick’s eyes were knowing, mouth pulled in a thoughtful line as he watched Jason fidget. His lips parted on a quiet breath before he said, “I’m not seeing anyone Jay. I haven’t—I just _haven’t_.”

The underlying meaning of Dick’s words, how his voice impossibly softened, was too much for Jason to bare as he cleared his throat, evading Dick’s gaze like the black plague. Instead, he thought about Dick touching himself when he wasn’t here, fingers or toys inside his ass, hand around his cock, the sensation good but never enough, never quite the same. Jason could sympathize.

When he felt confident again enough to look at Dick without feeling like he was being peeled back layer by layer, Jason turned a lazy smirk onto Dick, his fingers teasing around the rim of Dick’s ass, circling coyly.

“So, what do you use Dickiebird when you can’t get my cock? Fingers or toys?”

Jason could see how Dick’s breath hitched inside his chest, spreading his thighs wide, yet again for Jason. Dick bit his bottom lip into his mouth, dragging the delicate skin between both rows of teeth before he let it pop back into place.

“My fingers.” He admitted in a whoosh, spreading his arm out on the bed in a relaxed manner. “I get them wet and tease myself before I give in and push them inside, one by one. I can never get the angle right all by myself though, not like you Jay. I picture you in my bed with me, fingering me, fucking me—it doesn’t matter which. It always gets me to come.”

Jason stared dumbly at Dick’s smugly proud face, playing his own game no doubt.

Jason suddenly didn’t know words, let alone coherent sentences to reply back to what Dick had just told him. All he could do was imagine Dick in this very bed, fingers thrusting in and out of himself, Dick whining because it simply wasn’t enough, calling for Jason, hoping that he’d come through his window and—

Jason kissed him. Kissed him _hard_ , working a finger into Dick and pivoting it in and out steadily.

“You’re not fucking fair. I hope you know that you bastard.”

Dick laughed into his mouth, husky and amused, fingers gently twirling the short hairs at Jason’s nape.

“Jay just hurry up and get me open. Then I’ll show you just how unfair I can truly be.”

Jason was patient and diligent, not rushing the progression of things even through his body was screaming for him just to slip into Dick’s gorgeous body and stay there until his heart stopped beating. Jason watched his every reaction, his every twitch and shutter, eyes bright as he catalogued it all and burned it into his memory for when Dick finally realized he could do so much better and left Jason in the dust.

Dick voicing his name made Jason get out of gray cloud that was his head. He looked at Dick questioningly.

“I’m good. S’good.”

Jason nodded slowly, pulling his fingers back and wiping them on the sheets of the bed which Dick winced at. Jason snorted.

“Oh please, you probably need to wash them anyways Dickie. I’m just doing you a favor.” Jason moved into the middle of the bed, tracing down Dick’s sides as the other man rose on his knees and slipped into Jason’s lap with the ease and grace of a feline. Catwoman would’ve been impressed.

“Oh, is that what you’re doing? Doing me a favor?” Dick asked, the curve of his smile wicked. Jason mirrored it.

Dick hummed, “Lay back.” Jason went down easily, sighing as his head hit the pillows, cradled by softness and Dick’s scent. Dick’s hands slid indulgently over his body, down his chest, over his abdomen making Jason’s breath pick up as Dick rocked back against the stiff pillar that was his cock.

Jason grit his teeth. “What was that about you riding me to kingdom come? You ever gonna get to that?” Jason allowed for the impatience to ooze out of his tone, fingers gripping onto Dick’s hips like he was going to drown in the sensation of his feelings if he didn’t.

Dick grinned, “Getting testy are we, Jay?”

Jason gave him a look, “Well shit, Dickie. Who the fuck wouldn’t? Have you seen yourself lately?”

Dick’s eyes widened and so did Jason’s…just for different reasons.

_Shit. Fucking shit fuck._

He did not just—

Dick tilted his head, lips curving in a small smile, “Did you…just pay me a compliment that wasn’t backhanded, Jason Todd?”

Jason groaned, the sound suffering, “You’re _literally_ about to sit on my fucking dick. Can we just—can we just _not_.”

He thanked whatever god that Dick backed off.

“Okay, okay…but I’m not going to forget you think I’m good looking. Or reminding you that you told me.”

He positioned himself over Jason’s cock and Jason tried not to moan when Dick took him delicately in hand and angled himself back, feeling Dick’s body start to part and open sweetly for him. Jason cursed, sliding his hand over Dick’s hips and reaching back to cup his ass, spreading his cheeks wide open.

Gasping, Dick clung to Jason, hand in the thick of his hair and squeezing.

“ _God_ , Dickie—Jesus fucking Christ—”

Dick lowered himself inch by inch, taking Jason in like a pro. Dick kissed him slowly when they were finally flush together, whispering in awe against Jason’s lips, “I can feel your heartbeat inside of me.”

Jason just about combusted right there, stamina be damned, because shit—who the fuck said things like that? Jason’s cock jolted.

Chuckling, Dick added softly, “I felt that too.”

Dick took his time to adjust, stretching and rolling his neck above Jason who couldn’t even think properly. Dick had taken that from him, with just about everything else Jason held close to his chest.

Rocking back and forth on the base of his cock, Dick moaned, bracing his hands solidly on Jason’s pectorals.

“Jay, feels so damn good.” He rose then, gradually, dragging all of Jason’s length out of him until the head of his cock was the only thing flaring Dick’s hole. Jason threw his head back, grinding it into the pillow when Dick dropped back down.

Just like that, Dick was bouncing, fucking himself silly on Jason’s cock and fucking out these needy, wanton sounds each time Jason hit that particular spot inside of him. Dick was something else—something ethereal. He gave himself over so completely and genuinely to sensations and feelings, whereas with Jason, they literally had to be ripped from him.

Dick only paused to plant his feet underneath him on the bed, stretching back to rest his hands on Jason’s thighs as he slammed back down with the added advantage of having those powerful legs to aid him. Dick was shouting shamelessly now, his own legs splaying wide as he rocked down over and over again. Jason could barely keep his eyes open it felt so fucking good.

“ _Fuck_ —Jay, baby, touch me— _oh god_ , touch me.” Dick pleaded, his hard, reddening cock bobbing against his stomach, slapping it wetly with each bounce.

Jason swore, in that moment, he had never seen something as beautiful as Dick Grayson, pleading for Jason to get him off.

Jason bit his lip into his mouth as he rose up and managed to plant his heels into the bed, sliding his arms up Dick’s back and gripping at his shoulders, steadying the other man.

“If you’re gonna come,” Jason hissed, “You’re doing it like _this_.”

Rewarding wasn’t the word for the sound that came out of Dick’s mouth when Jason started pounding into him. There wasn’t a word for the feeling of knowing that Jason was the cause of Dick sounding so wrecked, so unbelievably unmade like Dick was begging Jason to put him back together again.

“ _God_ —” Dick cried out, nails digging harshly into Jason’s back. “Fuck yes, just like that. Jesus Jay, _harder_.”

Jason groaned, removing his hands and shifting enough to throw Dick onto his back, the ends of his hair falling off the edge of the bed. Dick shouted in surprise, only to grin widely when he realized what Jason was doing. He moaned, needy, arching his body almost off the bed in a sinuous roll that Jason followed in awe with the palm of his hand. Jason gripped Dick’s thighs, tugging him roughly towards the middle of the bed, sliding to grip the underside of his knees and lifting them until Dick was almost folded in half.

“C’mon, c’mon—” Dick was chanting, eyes hot, body positively desperate for it, hole twitching just waiting for Jason to refill it. Jason couldn’t deny him, not when he was so far gone himself. He eased his hips out, slamming right back in, making the headboard rattle and shake against the wall.

Dick convulsed, gasping loudly each time Jason pounded into him, clawing at the sheets, almost tearing them.

“Oh fuck, _oh fucking fuck_ , you’re gonna make me come.” Dick whined, his body twisting this way and that like he didn’t know whether or not he wanted to escape the feelings building up inside of him like a pressure cooker, or simply give into the earthshattering, mind numbness of it all.

Jason grunted, aiming for that little bundle of nerves that made Dick come alive like the grand finale of a fourth of July fireworks show. “Yeah? You coming for me Dickie?”

Dick’s eyes rolled up into his head before his eyes squeezed shut, biting down harshly on his bottom lip and tugging at it as he shakily nodded his head in feeble jerks.

“Jay— _Jay_ —feels _so good_ —” Dick broke off on a shrill shout, body tensing knowingly before Dick seized and his mouth flew open agape on a silent scream. Jason watched it all fascinated, breath catching inside his throat as Dick’s insides squeezed around him, making Jason groan and his thrusts falter in their battering rhythm. Jason was willing to bet that no one looked as glorious as Dick did when he came, like the man was going through a goddamn religious experience behind the lids of his eyes.

Jason came when Dick’s eyes reopened groggily as if waking from a good dream and he whispered Jason’s name with a fondness that had Jason cursing, burying himself deep into Dick’s body and grinding shallowly as he came inside the other man.

He was absent of breath for a few seconds, the euphoria better than any drug Jason could imagine and he thought vaguely that if he were to die right now, he wouldn’t fucking mind it.

With a groan, Jason carefully drew himself out, throwing himself off to the side with a shudder. The only sounds were their heavy breathes and Jason watched lazily as Dick raked a hand threw his hair, brushing the black strands back. The sheen of sweat on his body helped eased the heat Jason suddenly felt, happy the window he’d come through was still open, allowing for a nice breeze to pass over his body.

“Stay,” It was one word, but it meant an unimaginable amount to Jason who wasn’t about to ask if he could. He looked at Dick through lidded eyes, gaze thoughtful, more unguarded than it had been all night.

“Okay.”


End file.
